


Merry Christmas Rafael Barba (Part 1)

by Indiprincess



Series: Merry Christmas Rafael Barba [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Hamilton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fun little two part one-shot that I did for my friend Skittle479, who introduced me to the beauty that is the Hamilton soundtrack!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Rafael Barba (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittle479](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/gifts).



> Just a fun little two part one-shot that I did for my friend Skittle479, who introduced me to the beauty that is the Hamilton soundtrack!

You stand in the kitchen of Rafael Barba's cozy New York apartment. Well, our cozy New York apartment you remind yourself. It had been three months that you had been living here with him, and it had yet to sink in that it was your home as well. Rafael had encouraged you to add any touches you like to feel more at home, and you had done just that with some throw pillows and area rugs and some pictures of the two of you. You take a deep breath, you will get there.

You scoop some more of the cookie dough onto the baking sheet and will yourself not to eat spoonful after spoonful. There are certainly healthier things you could eat, and you grab a banana and some orange juice to keep yourself from digging into the dough. You enjoyed the way the domestic task made you feel on your day off from your high stress job. You had begged Rafael to take the day off with you. You wanted to stay in bed with your Rafael, under the covers and ordering breakfast in. You longed to whittle away the hours talking, kissing, cuddling and even more, but he could not. He didn't have to be in court today but he did have some meetings that needed his attention that couldn't wait. He urged you to stay in bed as he left, even bringing you scrambled eggs and coffee in bed, kissing your forehead and laughing as you grabbed his arms to pull him back in bed with you. You gobbled up the eggs and toast but left the coffee untouched. One sip of Rafael's coffee and you would not be blinking for three days. That thought makes you laugh as you put the cookie sheet in the oven and start filling the sink to wash the dishes you dirtied cooking up this mess.

You decide to make yourself feel a little at home, it is your home after all, and drop your phone into the speaker dock and start the Hamilton soundtrack, what a better way to make your chores slightly more bearable. You crank the speaker well beyond an acceptable level as you pull out the vacuum and the duster and belt out the words you know by heart.

*********************************************************************

Rafael cannot help but smile to himself as he hears the Hamilton soundtrack through his door before he opens it. He's glad she's having some fun. He wants her to feel at home, and he's glad she's starting to feel comfortable here with him. He had felt terrible that he couldn't get the day off with her, he had his secretary spend the better part of the week trying to work it out, making repeated phone calls but these meetings could not be postponed. And this morning was torture when he saw her lying there in his bed, their bed, her hair wild, face flushed from sleep, it was all he could do to keep from climbing back in bed with her. He had made her breakfast to try and make it up to her, and when he delivered it, she tried to pull him back into bed. He nearly went, arousal for her overriding his responsibilies for just a few moments. So he left work early today. He had a surprise for her that he couldn't wait to tell her. He hears her singing along even through the door and enters quietly, wanting to see what scene his normally reserved sweetheart is playing out in their living room.

She has the duster in her hand, twirling around, barely touching the surfaces of objects. Her hair and her loose skirt swirling around with her. He wonders if there is actual cleaning going on, or if this is her excuse to dance around their apartment. She's singing how she's helpless, right along with the Schuyler sisters. He has this soundtrack memorized just as much as her from all the listening to it she has been doing lately. He slips quietly into the apartment and slips an arm around her and he then sings along with the Schuyler sisters "Grab a sister and whisper 'Yo this one's mine." laughingly into her ear. He feels her leap in surprise in his arms.

"Rafael, oh, I didn't think you'd be home so early." She says, going to turn the soundtrack off.

"5 p.m. is hardly early." He says with his soft smile, reaching for her hand to stop her from turning off her music, he takes her hand to dance with him as the song finishes up. By the time the song is finished she is resting against his chest, arms around his neck, laughing. His large hand rubs her back in a broad circle.

"5 p.m. is early for you to be home. I'm so glad you're here. I really want to talk to you."

"I missed you too love, the apartment smells wonderful. Are you baking?"

"Oh!" She exclaims in surprise, "I forgot! I thought I would make a batch of Christmas cookies to surprise you."

"Well, I'm surprised. I don't think I've tried any of your baking yet."

"You haven't." She smiles, gliding into the kitchen to pull them out of the oven. The opening of the door sends the sweet smell wafting through the apartment. Rafael comes up behind her as she's breaking a cookie in half and places it on his tongue, his mouth open to receive his sugary treat. She waits for his response, his eyes rolling back in a dramatic gesture to make her laugh.

"Perfection." He smiles, kissing her forehead. She opens her mouth to speak just as Rafael begins speaking. "I've got a little Christmas surprise for you. We're going out to dinner first, so get dressed sweetheart, we have to leave soon if we're going to make our reservation."

*******************************************************

You go to your closet to pick out something nice to wear to dinner, surprised you are going this early. Rafael never eats this early, it's practically lunchtime to him right now. "Rafael, what should I wear?" You call out.

"Something fancy."

"How fancy, Handsome?" 

"Going to dinner and a Broadway show fancy, Beautiful." He calls back to you.

 _Ooooh_ you think _so that's what my surprise is. I wonder what he got us tickets to_? You decide on a black and white fit and flare dress with a boatneck collar. You pin your hair up and spritz on some perfume and do your make-up and decide to go with the pearl earrings as your only jewelry. You make your way back out to the kitchen and smile at Rafael putting the Christmas cookies into Tupperware for you. You slip into your black high heels and offer a twirl for him. "How do I look?"

He offers you a wolf whistle and pulls you in for a kiss. You brush crumbs from his lip. "You stay out of those cookies. They're for tonight. I thought we could have some and watch the snowfall."

He brushes an errant hair behind your ear. "Sounds perfect. I'll be right back. I just want to change into a nicer suit and we can go."

You busy yourself straightening up the last bit of the kitchen and getting your wrap as you wait. Rafael comes out smelling of a fresh dusting of his expensive cologne and a black three piece suit with a red tie. You offer him a wolf whistle of your own as he helps you with your wrap and you two set off for the night.

********************************************

Even though you were out on your date Rafael still was practically working, his Blackberry buzzing every few minutes as you tried to carry on a conversation, he offering you apologetic looks as he checked it. You understood, knowing how busy he was and how hard he worked, you just wished he could be present with you at the moment. He opened his mouth to apologize and you waved it away, no need for that. You cover his hand with your own and offer him a reassuring smile as you wait for the dinner check.

Once on the street you ask Rafael what show you are going to see. He wouldn't tell you at all during dinner and you could hardly contain your excitement. You love Broadway shows and were so touched that your sweet Rafael planned this Christmas surprise that you nearly forgot you had one for him as well. You decide to keep yours for later, not wanting to overlap his or steal his thunder. Even though he had still had to take calls and texts during your dinner, his satisfaction and excitement were written all over his face.

His eyes practically dance when he answers "You'll see." And wraps a protective arm around your shoulder.

As you walk he stops in front of the Richard Rogers theater and looks at the marquis. "This is the show you listen to all the time?" He asks as you take your cell phone out to take a pic of the sign.

"Yes it is! Someday I'm going to get in to see it once tickets are available. 2018 is looking promising." You say laughingly and put your phone back in your purse and prepare to keep walking.

Rafael reaches into his jacket and pulls out two tickets. Your mouth falls open in shock, unable to speak. He closes your mouth with one finger. "Someday is tonight." He says to you, smiling so broadly, waving the tickets at you with a flick.

You stare at him for several long moments, unsure what to think. Could this be some kind of terrible joke? No, Rafael was not that way. He laughs as you grab the tickets from his hand and eye them suspiciously. His warm smile is broad across his face as he sees your studying frown disappear and your smile threaten to swallow half of yours as you realize that this is real, these tickets are real, and your wonderful boyfriend is real, and really yours, and just how blessed you are. 'Rafael, this is amazing! How... how... how... when... how?" You asks as he laughs at your loss for words. You are never at a loss for words.

"I've got my secrets, love." He takes your hand and guides you inside to the theater. You warm as you feel his hand on the small of your back. You feel his hand on you keeps you from floating away in excitement as he guides you into your box seats. You catch him watching you as you eek in excitement at the stage and he cannot stop smiling.

"What?" You ask, both your hands grip his forearm in excitement.

"You're so happy love." He kisses you, completely pleased with himself. "I'm so glad you are so excited. Merry Christmas my darling." He settles himself in his seat. "This could be the best Christmas ever." He says warmly.

"Rafael I couldn't agree more." You smile as you kiss against his gorgeous temple.

*******************************************************************************

When the musical is over Rafael looks at his girlfriend, who is a complete weeping mess. He enjoyed watching her nearly as much as he had enjoyed the musical. He loved the soundtrack, he had it memorized by her endless playing of it, but he was not prepared for the live show, how much it would touch both of them. He could feel her whole body reacting to Leslie Odom Jr. singing "Wait For It". He had to pass her his pocket square during "That Would Be Enough", and he had to go to the restroom at intermission to get some toilet paper for her for Act 2. Thank goodness he had, his sodden pocket square was a mess with her fat tears. She was a mess for most of Act 2. Burn, Stay Alive (Reprise), and oh when It's Quiet Uptown came on she was weeping openly. He tucked an arm around her and she wept into the crook of his shoulder as he rubbed her back, shushing her to comfort her, and rubbing her back. The finale of "Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story" had sent her to crying again just as she had gotten calmed down.

Rafael rubs the back of your hand as you settle down. "Oh Rafael, I can't thank you enough, that was amazing. It's better than I'd ever dreamed." You kiss his delicious lips a thousand times over. You take your compact out to try and fix your face as the theater empties. You do a stunning job if you do say so yourself. "Are you ready sweetheart?" You ask, grabbing his face and kissing his cheek before you get your purse to get up. He laughs quietly at how pleased you are by his gift.

"Let's wait just a few more moments, love. Let's let the theater out." He says to your puzzled face.

"Okay sweetie." You say as you wrap your arms around his and you both flip through the playbill and look at the pictures and read the cast bio's as the theater empties. After several minutes Rafael stands up and offers you his hand to help you to your feet. His hand on your back guides you down the stairs from the box seats and you go pick up your coat and his hand stops you. He gestures with his head, come this way. You follow him, wondering where he is taking you now.

He leads you down a back hallway and ignores your incessant questions as you try to puzzle out what is happening.

He whispers to a man as you stand around looking at props with wonder. Would anyone miss this Reynolds Pamphlet? You think to yourself with a laugh and put it back down. Once Rafael is done speaking with the man, he grabs your hand and leads you. Your eyes go wide when you realize you're on stage. Somehow Rafael has gotten you on stage. You look up at all the seats you can see from where you stand. This is just incredible. Maybe the most incredible thing you have ever seen. "Rafael, oh, this is just incredible." You say as he wraps his arms around you and squeezes you into a hug. "How did you manage this?" You ask. He opens his mouth to answer, and you hear a man call his name. You both turn around and see "him". You begin to shake.

"Lin," Rafael says with a calm ease, as your eyes go wide as you stare at him walking over to greet this amazing man. "So nice to see you again. How long has it been?" Rafael says with a warm smile and grabs him into a friendly, jocular hug, and Rafael introduces you and Lin offers his hand which you accept.

"Rafael, how how how how how do you know Lin Manuel Miranda?" You whisper hoarsely as if the man himself was not standing a foot from you, your hand in his. Your voice goes higher at the end of the question.

"Rafi and I are from the same neighborhood. He volunteered at the Boys and Girls club after school for years." Lin begins to explain, using a childhood nickname you had only heard Barba's mother use before.

"Volunteer work looks excellent on an application to Harvard." Barba tells you.

"Driven even back then?" You say quietly and softly elbow him in the side and rest your head on his shoulder, wondering how you were so blessed to find such a good man.

"Indeed he was." Lin nods and kindly engages the conversation, and humors you as you still have not let go of his hand. Your eyes go wide and he turns to see what you are looking at, and he sees Daveed Diggs in your eye line.

"Oooh mmmyyyy God." You voice shakes as you slowly walk over in his direction, not waiting for an invitation or an introduction.

"Lafayette is her favorite I think." Rafael laughs as you walk shakily in Daveed Diggs direction.

A complete and gracious gentleman he offers you a kind smile and a "Hello." and offers his hand.

You quickly accept and shake it heartily. "Guns and Ships. Oh my God Guns and Ships." You roll your eyes at yourself as Daveed laughs kindly. "I mean, I mean hello, you're incredible." He thanks you for your kind words and listens graciously as you fawn over him and he leads you back to Rafael.

You fall in Rafael's arms and hug him so hard. "Rafael, this is the most amazing Christmas gift ever." You whisper into his ear as tears stream down your face.

"It's not over yet." Whispers and you pull away, holding him by his shoulders and you look at him, unsure if your heart can take any more surprises. He kisses you hard and drops to his knee. Your eyes go wide.

"Love, my life has been so amazing since I met you. I will spend every day making you as happy as you've made me." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a ring box and opens it. "Will you marry me?"

Your hands start to shake. "Yes. YES!" You cry out, jumping in place. You leap in his arms as he stands and you kiss him heartily as he twirls you. You brush a single small tear from under his eye to a round of applause. When he stops spinning you, he sets you down and you see Rafael's mother Lucia. She wraps you both in hugs and kisses.

When she lets go you feel someone else grab you, you turn to get another hug and you freeze when you see it's your mother. "Mom?" You ask, unsure of your eyes at the moment. You hope this is not a dream. "Rafael, you flew my family in from overseas?" and you turn and look at Rafael who looks at the ground shyly. You turn back to your mother. "Oh mom!" You cry out and hug her so tightly. "What are you doing here?" She moves so you can also see and hug your father and brother. After everyone is finally done hugging everyone you turn to Rafael. You laugh at his mother hugging Lin and asking after his mother, and he turns back to you both.

"Hey, Rafi, I might have a part in the chorus line for you, are you interested? With that voice of yours though you might steal the show." Lin teases gently.

"Rafael, I didn't know you could sing?" You say, surprised, still staring at the gorgeous ring on your finger.

"You haven't let her hear you sing?" He asks.

"Nah, I don't sing for anything." Rafael laughs.

You remember your Christmas surprise for him, and you decide now is as good a time as any. "You don't sing for anything?"

"That would be a no." He laughs and pulls you to him.

You pull away and look into his eyes. "Nothing?"

"No."

A huge smile spreads across your face. "What about lullabies?"

He looks at you and smiles and looks away. As your words sink in, his head snaps back in your direction. You place a hand on your midriff. "Merry Christmas Rafael Barba."


End file.
